Bad memory
by Miss Wong
Summary: Haise finalmente recuerda a Touka. Pero las cosas no resultan tan bien como ella esperaba. Touken.


**«Bad memory** **»**

Todito aquí es de Sui Ishida.

 **Summary:  
** Haise finalmente recuerda a Touka. Pero las cosas no resultan tan bien como ella esperaba. Touken.

* * *

 **#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

 _Haise Sasaki trolleando desde tiempos inmemorables._

* * *

 _ **—o—**_

Aquella noche Touka cerró la cafetería demasiado temprano. Por la tarde la clientela había sido excesiva y junto a Yomo se encontraban exhaustos, deseosos de poder terminar con ese tedioso día y marchar desesperadamente a sus respectivas camas, quienes clamaban por su presencia. Touka se aseguró de despejar las mesas y limpiarlas antes de abandonar la cafetería, mientras Yomo guardaba las últimas bolsas de granos de café que había comprado esa misma tarde. Con ambos en silencio —y demasiado sumidos en sus propios pensamientos— no contaron con que un tercero aparecería en escena.

Los constantes golpes en la puerta de entrada obligaron a Touka a alzar la mirada, casi dejando caer la bandeja de platos y tazas al descubrir que Haise Sasaki era el causante de ese molesto ruido. Incluso si Touka no había cerrado las persianas de las ventanas, en la puerta principal yacía el cartel de «cerrado». Y estaba completamente segura que Haise era consciente de ese detalle.

Sin poder evitarlo su mirada se encontró con la de Yomo, éste lucía tan sorprendido como ella. ¿Por qué Haise iría hacia la cafetería a tales horas de la noche? Solo habían dos probabilidades. O estaba al tanto de que ambos eran ghouls y deseaba acabar con sus vidas lo más rápido posible, o tal vez...

Touka deseó fervientemente que se tratara de la segunda opción.

Intentando lucir tranquila, Touka dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y caminó hacia la puerta para abrirla. Haise entró de inmediato sin siquiera pedirle permiso para pasar, lucía algo apresurado e inquieto. Yomo se veía tan confundido como alerta a la vez, preparado para cualquier cosa.

Touka se acercó a Haise, confundida. Sus manos fuertemente apretadas a los costados de su cadera.

—Hais-

Él le interrumpió con una gran sonrisa, sobre sus ojos flameando un brillo muy especial.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —preguntó, consternado.

Touka miró a Yomo, pidiendo ayuda, pero éste permaneció en silencio. Touka se encogió de hombros, su corazón palpitando con furia.

—N-No sé de qué me estás habl-

—Ya se quien eres.

Fue en ese instante cuando la respiración de Touka se cortó. Lo único que pudo oír fue el jadeo de Yomo, tal vez demasiado sorprendido ante su confesión. Definitivamente ninguno de lo dos se esperaba algo como eso, mucho menos tan pronto. Ambos confiaban —especialmente Touka— en que llegaría el día donde Kaneki recordaría, donde volvería a casa, a su verdadero hogar, junto a ella. Un hogar que Touka esperaba preparar para él de la mejor manera posible, un hogar donde Hinami también podría estar, donde todos volvieran a reunirse otra vez, como el viejo Yoshimura habría deseado.

Touka no supo que lloraba hasta que una lágrima descendió de manera rebelde por su mejilla. La quitó con rapidez, avergonzada.

Haise sonrió aún más ante su conmoción.

—Yo... solo recuerdo un poco, no es mucho, pero finalmente sé quién eres —sonrió como un niño pequeño, esperanzado—. Tú... ¿me reconoces?

En cuanto Kaneki pronunció sus últimas palabras... _¿me reconoces?_

¿Cómo no podría reconocerlo? Incluso así, con su cabello cambiado y su sonrisa fácil, Touka lo habría reconocido en cualquier parte. No se molestó en ocultar sus lágrimas, se acercó a él descaradamente y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, abrazándolo desesperadamente. La risa de Haise le hicieron sonreír, él palmeó su espalda con dulzura.

—Podrías habérmelo dicho antes —comentó, bromeando—. _Yamaguchi_.

La sonrisa estúpida de Touka desapareció en cuanto Haise dijo Yamaguchi. ¿Qué? Touka parpadeó, sus ojos demasiado borrosos a causa de las lágrimas. Miró a Yomo, creyendo que tal vez él habría comprendido un poco de la situación, pero se veía más confuso que ella. Touka se alejó de Kaneki, su ceño fruncido y sus labios entreabiertos.

— _¿Q-Qué?_

Haise rió.

—¡Fuimos a la escuela Shuyuu juntos! No recuerdo muy bien nuestros días de clase, pero fuimos con la CCG para reportar a un ghoul en ese entonces...

Mientras Haise Sasaki continuaba hablando muy animado, Yomo se cubrió el rostro con las manos, decepcionado, y observó cautelosamente la forma en la que Touka agachaba su cabeza mientras los nudillos de sus manos emblanquecían por la fuerza que sus músculos ejercían. Su pecho descendía y ascendía con lentitud, una y otra vez. Yomo supo que aquello no era una buena señal. Lo peor de todo es que Haise no cerraba su boca, echándole más leña al fuego.

—Aunque... —Haise sostuvo su mentón, ladeando el rostro y echándole un vistazo critico—... ¿tu cabello no era rojo y largo? Y te mudaste a Nagasaki para comenzar tus prácticas. Pero, ¡qué importa eso ahora! Me alegro mucho de verte otra vez, tu nueva apariencia te sienta muy bien. Oye, no puedo creer que no lo recuerdes. Tienes una _muy_ mala memoria.

 _¿Mala memoria?_

El muchacho se quedó allí parado, sonriente, esperando que _Yamaguchi_ recordara sus viejos días de amistad en Shuyuu. Pero eso no fue lo que sucedió. Haise ladeó el rostro, confundido, y poco a poco su sonrisa fue desvaneciéndose. ¿A caso había dicho algo malo?

—¿Yamagu-

— _¡Touka, no!_ —exclamó Yomo.

Haise jadeó cuando el puño de la muchacha impactó contra su mandíbula, definitivamente no esperaba aquél movimiento. Cayó al suelo con fuerza, sintiendo la piel de su cara arder considerablemente. La camarera frente a él cargaba con el mismísimo infierno en su espalda. Por un instante, Haise tuvo miedo.

 _Mucho_ miedo.

—¡Recuérdame apropiadamente, _estúpido_ Kaneki!

* * *

 **TENÍA que escribirlo.**

Si frecuentan tumblr, sabrán de lo que hablo.

YA FALTA POCO PARA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DEL MANGA Y ASDHGAHDASDGh -dibuja corazones y rueda-

¿ **Reviews,** gente hermosa?

 _ **—Mel.**_


End file.
